


No Shirt, No Shoes

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Background Het, Clothing Kink, Community: blindfold_spn, F/F, Plot What Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys headed back to work after lunch, saying goodbye with enough innuendo that they must have guessed what she and Danneel would be doing, and Gen had spent most of the time since then with her face between Danneel's legs, but she'd yet to undress her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shirt, No Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/), and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=2368124#t2368124). Based on this prompt: _They're both visiting the Supernatural set during S6 filming, and they have to stay occupied _somehow_ during those ridiculous 16+ hour shoots. Jared and Jensen know and are okay with it; not cheating-fic, please!_

"Gen," Danneel says, almost whining, and tries to thrust up, to rub her clit against Gen's mouth. Gen laughs, a quiet huff of air, and pulls away a little, pressing her face against Danneel's thigh and waiting for her to get herself under control again, to stop making so much noise.

"You've gotta be quiet," she says, against the soft skin under her mouth. "Trailer's not that soundproof."

"Everyone's working," Danneel says, but she takes a few deep breaths and then manages to still her hips again. "No one's around to hear."

"Shh," Gen says anyway. Danneel groans, but it's quieter, and when a few more moments pass without another protest, Gen leans up slightly and licks over the front of Danneel's panties again, pressing her tongue to her clit through the wet silk.

It's almost strange, going down on Danneel but having the taste of her pussy muffled in her mouth. The guys headed back to work after lunch, saying goodbye with enough innuendo that they must have guessed what she and Danneel would be doing, and Gen had spent most of the time since then with her face between Danneel's legs, but she'd yet to undress her. She'd only rucked Danneel's skirt up high enough to get at her panties, leaving it bunched around her waist, and hadn't done anything else. Hell, Danneel's sandals are still on her feet, planted atop the sheets on the tiny bed in Jared's trailer. Gen's done a lot in this bed, in the time since she and Jared got together, but this is the first time she's gone down on a woman here. She licks over the silk again, pressing her tongue against the hard bud of Danneel's clit but only feeling the smooth texture of the fabric, and smiles to herself. She doesn't know if this really counts as going down on someone; maybe she still hasn't.

"Gen," Danneel says again. She slides her hands into Gen's hair and holds on tight, but she doesn't buck her hips. Gen closes her lips over her clit and sucks, working her hard through her panties, and Danneel moans, clenching her fingers, but she holds still. Gen rearranges her own legs, pressing her thighs together for a bit of friction, and ducks down a little to lap at Danneel's cunt, smoothing her tongue in broad strokes over the wettest bit of fabric. She's so close to Danneel's pussy right here, licking up her juices, but still not touching her. Danneel grinds down against her face for a moment but stops herself, and Gen sits up again but doesn't entirely quit, rubbing her thumb over Danneel's panties while she looks down at her.

"You gotta give me more, Gen," Danneel says. Her face and as much of her chest as Gen can see are flushed red, and the perfect waves she wore her hair in that day are long gone.

Gen scoots up the bed to lie beside her, shifting her hand as she goes to make sure she's still rubbing between Gen's lips. Danneel turns to look at her as she settles onto the pillow — and there's so much more room than she's used to, here with Danneel. They both _fit_, without either of them worrying about falling off the bed. Gen rubs one leg against Danneel's just because she can, and then leans to kiss her.

"More what," Gen says, and Danneel pants against her mouth before answering.

"Touch me, fuck, actually touch me, please." She rolls against Gen's hand once, and when Gen doesn't stop her, keeps going, thrusting hard against Gen's thumb. Her cunt squelches against the inside of her panties, wet and slippery, as she moves. "This isn't enough."

Gen hums and rubs the heel of her hand against Danneel instead. "Like this?"

"Jesus christ," Danneel says, and bites at her mouth. "Gen, come on, stick it in me already."

She laughs, even while she hooks one finger in the crotch of Danneel's panties and then wiggles it inside. She really did soak her underwear, and between Danneel's waxed-clean pussy and the wet spot on the silk, it feels like Gen's already pushed her finger inside her, where everything is just this smooth and hot.

"I bet that line works for you all the time," Gen says, and tugs the elastic far enough away from Danneel's body to get her entire hand inside her underwear. Danneel laughs, too, and when Gen does push two fingers into her body, her laughter changes easily to a shout, loud enough for anyone outside to hear.


End file.
